powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Immortality
The power to be eternal and indestructible. Sub-power of Omnipotence. Absolute version of Immortality. Not to be confused with Eternal Existence. Also Called * Banned from Death/Dying * Complete/Eternal/Godly/Meta/Omnipotent/Perfect/Pure/Total/True Immortality * Endless/Infinite Life * Endlessness Entity * Eternal/Unkillable Physiology * Imperishable Existence * True Unkillability Capabilities The user is absolutely immortal, and cannot die, age, get sick, be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained and, as their mind and soul are as immortal as their biological bodies, they are immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries the user suffers will immediately heal, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely erased and even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternately, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, and can never die from any natural causes. Either way, they are inerasable and are unaffected to time manipulation of any level. Users completely transcend the concept death itself, though many users transcend both the concepts of life and death. The user's existence and soul become completely free and independent of even the concept of reality, making them unbound to the subjects of life, death, and manipulations. User's existence is eternal to the point that they would not only continue to exist even after the end of time but would also remain completely unaffected and unchanged by it, essentially outliving time itself. Also, the power cannot be removed by any means. Overall, only a truly Omnipotent being can kill the user or affect their immortality, thus rendering their immortality truly perfect and absolute. Applications * Absolute Invulnerability ** Causality Immunity ** Damage Negation ** Dual Impregnability ** Elemental Immunity ** Erasure Immunity ** Fate Immunity ** Mystic Lock ** Transmutation Immunity ** Unfettered Body * Absolute Life-Force ** Quintessence Force ** Self-Sustenance * Absolute Survivability ** Ancestral Paradox Defiance ** Impossible State Survival ** Paradox Defiance ** Survival Empowerment * Environmental Adaptation * Eternal Soul ** Soul Recreation ** Soul Restoration ** Unbound Soul *** Embedded Existence *** Freedom *** Soul Anchoring * Immortality ** Infinite Extra Life Obtainment ** Infinite Life Extension ** Infinite Multiple Lives ** Life Resilience * Perfect Death Transcendence/Life and Death Transcendence * Mental Continuation * Meta Regeneration ** Body Restoration/Recreation ** Existence Recovery ** Flawless Healing ** Flawless Restoration ** Reforming * Meta Resurrection ** Enhanced Self-Resurrection ** Infinite Resurrection ** Resurrection Empowerment * Mind Anchoring ** Perpetual Consciousness * Panmnesia * Perfect Life Preservation ** Age Negation ** Death Negation * Power Anchoring **Bypassing Immunity Variations * Absolute Reincarnation * Concept-Dependent Immortality * Death Removal * Emotion-Connective Immortality * Flawless Indestructibility * Life and Death Transcendence * Spatial-Temporal Lock Associations * Absolute Condition * Absolute Respawning * Conceptual Transcendence * Immortality Manipulation * Life Transcendence * Omnilock * Omnipotence * Ultimate Invincibility Limitations * Omnipotent beings can kill users regardless of their immortality being "absolute". * Can be sealed in an empty dimension with no chance to escape. * User may still be able to feel pain. * Inability to die may cause user to descend into boredom and madness with the endless time. * Nonexistence can permanently erase the user. Known Users See Also: Complete Immortality. Known Objects * Fruit from the Tree of Life (Biblical Mythology) * Hōgyoku (Bleach) * Super Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball); potentially * Hōrai Elixir (Touhou Project) Gallery File:Brahman.jpg|Para Brahman (Hinduism) is absolutely immortal. File:God.png|God/Yahweh/Allah (Abrahamic Religions) is absolutely immortal. Leviathan by GENZOMAN.jpg|The Leviathan (Judeo-Christianity) has no weaknesses and cannot be harmed/killed by anything less than an omnipotent being. Kaguya_Touhou.jpg|Kaguya Hōraisan (Touhou Project) attained complete and absolute immortality after drinking the Hōrai Elixir, her existence and soul become utterly independent of even the concept of reality. Lady of Pain (Planescape) mask.jpg|Lady of Pain (Planescape) is absolutely immortal and is completely immune to the Last Word itself even when used by a true god. Arcueid Brunestud (TYPE-MOON) Archetype_Earth.jpg|As the archetype of Earth, Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) is completely immune to the all-killing mystic eyes of death and has been directly stated by an Omnipotent being to have no death. Lord Ao.jpg|Lord Ao (AD&D) is absolutely immortal and only the omnipotent Luminous Being can truly kill him. Roc by GENZOMAN.jpg|The Ziz (Judeo-Christianity) has no weaknesses and cannot be harmed/killed by anything less than an omnipotent being. Hogyoku_embedded_with_Aizen.png|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) attained true immortality and indestructibility after fusing with the Hōgyoku, which kept regenerating him no matter the damage, resulting in the necessity to seal him away deep in the underground prison. File:Sun_Wukong.PNG|Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) became unable to die or be harmed in any way after eating both the food of the heavens and erasing his name off death's register. File:Fujiwara_no_Mokou_(Touhou_Project)_fire.jpg|Fujiwara no Mokou (Touhou Project) Self-Abandoning and Immortal Human. File:Ouroboros_H.png|Ouroboros (Valkyrie Crusade) is the symbol/embodiment of eternal return, granting her true immortality. Lich H.png|Lich (Valkyrie Crusade) is absolutely immortal, as she is beyond life and death. Chione_H.png|Chione (Valkyrie Crusade) is so obsessed with her own beauty, that she used magic to gain eternal immortality in order to stay beautiful forever. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Omni Powers Category:Conceptual Powers